


Pranidhāna

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [47]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 愿Pairing: All贝，卡贝，弗贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 出于自己也无法理解的情感，悟空希望能从贝吉塔那里得到某种认证，但他不能够强求此事。Warning: 本文主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 3





	Pranidhāna

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠多个系列共有的宇宙观。  
> 梵语 pranidhāna，即巴利语 panidhāna。指起希求之心，且深自有所约制（自制其心），亦即发愿起誓完成某一件事，且不强求为之。

如果腰压得很低，屁股就会翘起来，并且开始摇晃。  
每到这种时候，就知道贝吉塔快要到了。  
会从喉咙深处发出呜呜的鸣叫，他的双手抓住身下能抓住的一切东西，然后，强硬的指头会把它们扯裂、撕碎。  
脚趾纠结着，紧紧缩起来，背肌和腿都绷得紧紧的，软肉的部分，大腿和屁股，看得见在抽搐发抖。  
贝吉塔要到了，他的身体紧张又快乐地等待着。肠子完全绞紧了，像温暖的小手攥住了我，肚子里的肉激切地抖动吮吸着前端，非常贪婪地触探着。  
贝吉塔需要我，他想要被我灌满。如果可能的话，他想就在这里把我嚼碎吃掉。至少他的身体在这么呐喊着了。  
我能做的只有继续残酷地攻击他的深处，翻搅那些已经湿润糜烂的软肉，摩擦它们、撞击它们，好从贝吉塔的喉咙里挤压出更多的低鸣。  
反应……我期待他的反应。更多的反应。

光是抓着屁股干进去是远远不够的，这样绝不能算作已经占有了他。  
有些时候他在撅起这个屁股随我使用的时候，会发出粗鲁地评价。什么太慢了、太软了、没精神吗、没吃饭吗……贝吉塔用这种方式来追求一种优势，无非是“自己显然占据了这件事的主动”，这样无谓的优势。  
他很少对我的做法有较好的评价。  
譬如今天吧，他并没有那么渴望我。可能如往常一样，在破坏神的星星上，在清晨的薄雾里，瞪着热腾腾的眼睛开始蹭擦他身体的人是我，表现出发情状况的人只有我。  
今天的贝吉塔的身体起初是很干燥的，四肢眼睛看上去又很疲倦。我严重怀疑，他又在我熟睡后起身，偷偷加码修炼过。  
他经常这样，折磨自己的身体，一切都为了变得更强。当我同他说，这次一定能够变得更强，类似这样的话，总能在他的眼睛里看到一点兴奋的光彩。  
“贝吉塔想要打败我。”这是一直以来确凿无疑的概念。  
贝吉塔想要亲手打败或者杀死弗利萨——这是从贝吉塔的内心深处传来、在宇宙深处反复回响着的不安的咆哮。  
从这个角度来看，我与弗利萨拥有相似的待遇。我并没有将那个怪物远远甩在身后。或许有一天贝吉塔会突然从我的眼前消失，往那回荡着怒吼的深深的宇宙中去，他自我放逐的终点是与他的昔日主人决一死战。  
总是觉得那一天随时会到来。让贝吉塔始终警惕着、不能离开的方式就是，我们变得更强，接近神、接近天使、接近永恒的强者境界。超越其他宇宙的强者与战士们……为了让贝吉塔从对弗利萨的执著中出来，我会变得更强的。  
今天又这样想着的同时，不顾贝吉塔的反对，我在他身体倦怠的这个清晨又一次捉住了他。他挣扎了一小会儿，在维斯准备的卧床被我俩的体重彻底撞碎之前，他就放弃挣扎了。  
他的身体保持着抗拒的姿态，只是不再用力。骄傲的头颅在我面前强调地转了个方向，向下牵扯着的嘴角抖动了几下，放出口吻熟悉的恶语。  
“快点做完，别拖拖拉拉的。我还要正点起床工作呢！”他说。  
他说话的口吻仿佛我也是与弗利萨差不多的东西。他对待我的求欢像完成一件不得不做的事。他态度如此。  
身体则要热情很多。  
不顾他的反对直接掰开肉缝，用舌头去抚慰瑟缩的入口，贝吉塔就很快变软了。不光是肛门的皱褶会很快变得湿润、软弹，整个人的身体也会变得松弛和柔软。捏一捏肩膀和屁股肉，都是软软的准备好了。  
他从不抗拒我从后面进来，看不到脸上的表情让他能更自在。如果想抱起腿、折起他的身体，从正面进攻的话，有可能被他打到或者踹开。比起被拥抱，他更倾向于“被干了”，好像那样就不是自身软弱导致的过失似的。  
他似乎习惯把一切失控行为都当成软弱，哪怕单纯是因为喜悦。  
尽管“按照习惯”挣扎过了，身体还是喜悦地接受了。插进去就能感受到顺滑，只是被舔了，他的身体里面就变得湿漉漉的，姿态也很配合，可以说是“驯顺”极了。  
我想起维斯的话——“贝吉塔服侍过那个人。从很年幼的时候开始，身心都被改变了。十分厌恶被奴役和奉献，却又在这种事里感到愉悦和安心。他怨恨着那个人、以及被那个人控制过的自己。”  
维斯对这种事很坦诚。天使没有任何义务替凡人隐瞒哀怨的过往。相反的，维斯始终认为那些过往的负担阻碍了贝吉塔放下一切投入修炼。  
是绊脚石……是背上沉重的壳。  
“抱他，让他快乐，但不要让他想起来。”维斯说，“不过，大概连悟空先生也做不到吧。”  
——没错，我办不到。  
我没有办法回到时间发生以前，去改变关于贝吉塔的一切。关于贝吉塔的一切，就是贝吉塔的一切，即使是哀伤的、遗憾的往事，也是构成我知道的这一个贝吉塔的一切东西。  
我不会用任何贝吉塔不知道、不乐意的办法去办到这件事。  
这关乎贝吉塔的意愿，是我办不到的事。

然而，有时，尽管贝吉塔的身体非常热情地回应了我，我也仍然无法觉得安心。有弗利萨做的事情在前，有那些过往的记忆拖拽着他，他的一只脚始终踏在他以为地狱里。  
在我身下发出“呜呜”呻吟的妖媚的身体，此刻真的能够觉悟到是我在他里面吗？尤其是……他拒绝看见我的脸。  
在神的地方我们做着人类独有的事情，不是为了繁衍而是因为依恋情欲勃发……如果能够的话，我许愿贝吉塔能够了解到我因为可以抱着他而兴奋和喜悦的这个事实，并且也能将他现在的心情通过某种方式告诉我吧……  
可是，我绝不会出声问他。  
拼命攻击脆弱的肠子和扭动的屁股，是被允许的。让他感觉到被蹂躏和被惩罚是可以的，不会被推开，也能得到很好的反应。即使让他感到疼痛也是被允许的，但如果说些安慰的话，就会被他恶语相加。  
他不喜欢我安慰他，他觉得安慰是同情弱者的行为，我安慰即是在弱化他。  
我在他的床上摆弄他的身体，让他发出高潮前无意识的嘶鸣。  
他的手在床单上而不是我的肉身上胡乱搓揉着，我不知道在绝顶瞬间他能否体会到给予他快乐的人是我，而非他物。  
我许愿他是晓得的。  
贝吉塔到了，他开始发抖，身体不受控制地顶动着。双手摸索着自己的身体，我急忙攥住他需要进一步抚慰的雄性部位，只轻轻捋动几下，他就喷得到处都是。  
紧张的血肉开始松弛，他趴在床上，压住我的手臂，我可以假装是他应允我这么抱住他的腰肢。他的喘息声从急切开始变慢了。我的手掌握住的器官还在抖动着，它湿哒哒的。  
贝吉塔总是这么说：“在地球上玩着比武游戏的你们。”——是啊，是“我们”，是我。我让贝吉塔高潮了。又一次的。  
我希望他明白我的感受，全因着对方是他我才感到这么快乐。换做别人是不行的。

我在逐渐放松的贝吉塔身体里缓慢地移动。他没有出声，这让我疑惑而且心脏发痛。  
他的脑袋是离我最近又最远的东西了，近到就在我的嘴边，强硬一点就能吻上去了，远到我完全不知道他正在想啥。  
“嗯……”他的背弓了起来，发出低低的，猫一样的声音，肩膀贴着我的颈项，隔着汗水擦蹭着。  
高潮之后没有停歇的抚慰让他的身体又很迅速地紧张了起来。肠子夹得更紧，屁股摇动得更为热情，甚至他会向后挺动，迎合我的进攻。  
“贝吉塔、贝吉塔……！”我在他的耳边轻轻试探。  
我不指望他会说出让我愉快的回应来，贝吉塔就是那样的，说不定他会突然一下严厉起来，冲我吼着什么有完没完耽误了睡觉时间、工作时间、这个那个时间的抱怨。  
我准备好了，要在这个美丽的清晨再度接受他的抱怨、他的恶言。  
“嗯……唔……”他像猫咪那样哼叫着，抬高屁股接纳着我的，并且发出了有意义的字句来。  
“不要……不要停，卡卡罗特！”他呻吟道。  
他的手在自己身下攥住了我的手，我听见他低声叫着：“卡卡罗特、卡卡罗特……”  
这个星球的晨光已经从窗帘的缝隙里钻进房间里来了。  
可我想，我们可能还要再晚些才会起床。

END.


End file.
